Gargamel's New Pet (Hero Stories)/Part 2
Meanwhile in the Smurf Village, all the Smurfs and Smurfettes were hard at work until they were called to the speaking mushroom. They seen Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette standing atop the mushroom. "My little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said. "My little Smurfettes!" Mother Smurfette added. "We are pleased with the amount of work you all have smurfed today, and since it's a smurfy day we have decided to...," Papa Smurf said before he noticed that a certain Smurf was not amongst the crowd. "Saviour! Where is your Papa Smurf?" Papa Smurf asked. "He's still mourning my Mama Smurf, Grandpa Smurf," Saviour answered. "Well, go tell him we are smurfing a break at the River Smurf. The rest of you get ready!" Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" the others said in unison. "Yes, Grandpa Smurf!" Saviour said. When Saviour got home, she heard the sound of crying coming from the bedroom. She headed upstairs and seen her Papa Smurf sitting at a chest of drawers, looking at a picture of him with her Mama Smurf, who had sadly passed away. "Papa Smurf?" Saviour called. "What is it, Saviour?" Hero asked, not turning to look at her. "Grandpa Smurf has told everysmurf that we are smurfing a break at the River Smurf, and he wants you to smurf along with us," Saviour said. "Just leave me, Saviour!" Hero wept. "We are not leaving without you, Papa Smurf!" Saviour said, as she knelt down next to him. "Please?" Hero looked at his daughter and realized that she would not stop until he agreed to go along with them. "Okay, I'll smurf along," Hero accepted. "Thanks, Papa Smurf!" Saviour replied with a smile, before she gave him a hug. Soon, as all the Smurfs were waiting to see if Hero would go along with them, the door opened and Saviour walked out wrapped in a bath robe. She noticed that the other Smurfs and Smurfettes were wearing bathrobes as well. "Is he smurfing along with us, Saviour?" Papa Smurf asked. "Yes he is, Grandpa Smurf!" Saviour answered. Just then, Hero walked out, most of the other Smurfs gasped. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You look as like you have not smurfed me in ages." "Hero! What happened to you?" Dempsey asked. "Yeah! Last time we smurfed you, you had hair all over your face... now it's a stubble," Hefty added. "Oh!" Hero responded as he stroked his stubble. "This smurf smurfed to Barber's in secrecy and asked him to shave it. It's now starting to grow back." "You look 400 years younger, Hero!" Smurfette chuckled. "Heh! If only I was 400 years younger, Smurfette," Hero chuckled. "Okay, my little Smurfs and Smurfettes! Let's get smurfing," Papa Smurf said as they headed off into the forest. ... A little later, Gargamel II was still looking for the crocodile. "It's disappeared into the river. I've got to find it...," he thought to himself. A peasant saw him passing by. "There's no use coming to fish here, sir! I don't know why, but for some time now, there are no fish biting! It's not normal...," the peasant said. Just then, another peasant came running towards them, shouting. "HELP! A MONSTER ATE MY GOAT THAT WAS DRINKING WATER AT THE RIVER!" he shouted. "What did I tell you? It isn't natural," the other peasant said. "I must find it fast!" Gargamel II thought to himself before heading off. "Let's go inform his lordship. He'll send men-at-arms to capture the monster!" one of the peasants said. "Where's it hiding?" Gargamel II thought to himself, as he continued his search. ... Soon, all the Smurfs arrived at the River Smurf, not far from where Gargamel II was searching. "Okay, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said. "And Smurfettes!" Mother Smurfette added. "Have fun!" they said in unison. Soon, all the Smurfs unfurled their towels and planted their umbrellas in the sand. Hero was sitting on his towel, watching his fellow Smurfs having fun. Just then, Saviour came over. "Hey! Papa Smurf! How about a swim?" she asked. "No thanks," Hero answered. "You go and enjoy yourself." "Okay, Papa Smurf!" Saviour accepted, sounding disappointed. Just as Saviour left, Smurfette came over holding a bottle of lotion. Hero could see she adorned a white two-piece swimsuit. "Hey, Hero!" she greeted, before sitting down next to him. "Oh hi, Smurfette!" Hero replied, trying to sound positive. "How are you feeling since... you know?" Smurfette asked, trying hard to not upset him. "Still upset, but I'll smurf over it soon," Hero replied. "Hero?" Smurfette asked again. "Yes, Smurfette?" Hero answered. "Would you mind smurfing lotion on my back? I want to smurf a nice shade of blue," Smurfette asked again. "Sure, Smurfette, lie down," Hero replied. Smurfette laid down on her belly as Hero got to work, he noticed his fellow Smurfs doing the same to their wives. Soon he was finished. "There you are, Smurfette," Hero lilted. "Eh...Hero," Smurfette called out, tapping him on the shoulder. "Yes?" Hero asked. "Don't forget my legs and feet," Smurfette teased. "Okay, okay," Hero said, as he got to work on her legs and feet. "Just watch my feet, they are ticklish," Smurfette teased. This gave Hero an idea. "Oh, are they?" he asked, before he started tickling her feet; causing her to laugh uncontrollably. "HERO, STOP! HA! HA! HA!" Smurfette laughed. "Well, you shouldn't have told this smurf you were ticklish, Smurfette," Hero replied with a smile. After Hero had finished tickling her, he laid down next to her. "That was funny," he said. "It sure was," Smurfette said. "Let smurf a nice shade of blue...together," Hero said. As Hero stood up to stretch, Smurfette soon wrapped her arms round his waist and whispered softly into his ear. "Want me to rub some lotion on your back, Hero?" she whispered. "Go right ahead, Smurfette!" Hero whispered back. Smurfette smiled as she rubbed a little lotion on his back, and they lay down next to each other to get a nice shade of blue. Greedy meanwhile leaped from the boardwalk holding a cake. "EVERYBODY DIVE IN! YIPPEEE!" he shouted. "Papa Smurf said to not smurf while eating, Greedy Smurf!" Brainy said. "Oh, Brainy, leave him, he's just smurfing fun," Athena told him. "Well, some Smurf has to smurf order amongst us!" Brainy lectured. "But you don't have to smurf it constantly," Athena said. Dempsey and Hefty were busy in the water, playing a game of catch. "Hey! Smurf the ball!" Dempsey said. "It's too high!" Hefty said. As he seen the ball land behind tall grass nearby, he followed it. "Ah! It's there on a tree stump!" Hefty said as he retrieved it. As he picked it up, the "tree stump" began to move and shake. "AHHH!" Hefty shouted, before landing in the water and swam for his life. "HELP! A SMURF! AHHH!" he shouted. "ALL OF YOU, SMURF OUT OF THE WATER NOW!" Papa Smurf shouted. As the crocodile approached, it could see Smurfette was at the edge of the boardwalk; it opened its jaws and prepared to eat her. "WATCH OUT, SMURFETTE!" Hero shouted, as he pushed her out of the way just as the crocodile lowered its jaws and went under the water. "HERO!" Smurfette shouted. "PAPA SMURF!" Saviour shouted. Just then, the crocodile came bursting out of the water and the Smurfs could see a strange yellow light coming from its mouth. Soon they could see Hero using his energy to forcibly open the creature's jaws, and as soon as the jaws were wide enough, he leaped from its mouth and flew back to the other Smurfs. "The river's too dangerous!" Mother Smurfette said. "I agree, let's go home," Papa Smurf answered. "It's moving off... what is it, Papa Smurf? A dragon?" Angelina asked. "It does look like one, in fact! I've never seen that in my life! Let's get back to the village!" Papa Smurf said, as both Hefty and Dempsey hammered down a "NO SWIMMING" sign. 'Smurf to 'Part 3 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Gargamel's New Pet chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles